


Beacon Head for the Hills

by jagrubster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, MIA Jordan, Multi, No Kate, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sims Freeplay Inspired, Single Parent Laura, everyone has kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagrubster/pseuds/jagrubster
Summary: The title sounds ominous but this fic isn't scary I promise. I made a Sims Freeplay world based on these characters and couldn't help but come up with some interactions they might have. So here they are! I've got a link to my Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/be.jackson.16) if you want to add me and check out their houses and their world. And here's a link to their family structures (https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11Mboi9TfHn_PWBqav50VpuMXOzgefylf9JHl58IKfEo/edit?usp=sharing) if you want to see who's married to whom and who had kids and how many and what their names are and all that nice stuff. And last but not least, here's a link to their family tree (http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=cm70qeb2fb&f=932774790662329503.





	Beacon Head for the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add my Facebook link and the Family Structure spreadsheet link at the beginning of every chapter so you don't have to lose your place to check them out. There's also a family tree with most of the families on it! The only people not on the family tree are the Whittemores and the Boyds. 
> 
> Family tree: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=cm70qeb2fb&f=932774790662329503  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/be.jackson.16  
> Families: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11Mboi9TfHn_PWBqav50VpuMXOzgefylf9JHl58IKfEo/edit?usp=sharing

Abby sits at the teaset in her room. She listens to her sister Jesse laughing on the other side of the wall. Jesse's been in her room for at least two days, laughing along to her TV screen instead of being in Abby's room, with her, pretending to drink tea. Abby gets up and leaves her room, walking down the hall to the kitchen. She stops in front of her brother Clark's room, where she hears him and his friends laughing and screaming and playing violent video games as loudly as possible. She makes her way to the kitchen where she sees Malia making Sunday Family Dinner. She walks up to her mother's legs and hugs her arms as far around her mom's knees as she can. Malia looks away from the food and smiles down at her daughter.  
"Hey there Tabby Cat, what's that sad face for?"  
"Mommy," Abby replies, "why don't I have a TV in my room?"  
"Well, TVs are only for big kids. You're still my little Tabby Cat; you'll get one when you're older."  
"How old?"  
Malia thinks for a second before answering, "At least as old as Clark."  
Abby's face falls and she asks, "What? How long is THAT?"  
Malia pauses before walking to the doorway and screaming down the hall, "CLARK!"  
She receives back a muffled, "WHAT?"  
"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"  
"HOW OLD ARE YOU?!!!"  
"HOLD ON A SEC!" Clark's TV becomes silent and soon he walks into the kitchen. Abby immediately runs into his legs and nuzzles her face into his stomach.  
"Whoa, careful Tabby, don't knock me over," he says while cradling his sister. "What's wrong?"  
"Mmmwnmmemmvmm," Abby mumbles into his shirt. Clark nods at her and pats the top of her head before looking up at his mother for clarification.  
"She wants a TV in her room."  
"Oh. Okay, then get her one. Problem solved," Clark beams at his genius.  
Malia rolls her eyes. "She's too young- she can't have one until she's at least your age. So...like...how old are you?"  
Clark's eyes go wide. "What?"  
"Wow, that's an easy question, kid. If you can't answer that maybe we should be getting you some help."  
"You don't know how old I am?"  
"There's too many of you I lose track sometimes."  
"You gave birth to me!"  
"That was forever ago!"  
"Are you serious?!"  
"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"  
"Oh my- Jesus Christ mom, I'm sixteen."  
"Okay, thank you." Malia turns to Abby "So Clark is sixteen, and you're four, so you only have to wait twelve years! You're more than a fourth of the way there."  
"Twelve years!" Abby exclaims, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Clark looks up at his mom incredulously. He shakes his head at her before turning his attention back to his little sister. He picks her up and holds her on his hip.  
"It's okay Tabby, I'll share mine until you get your own. How does that sound?" Abby sniffles and nods while rubbing her eyes. She clings to her brother's neck and he pats her back. "It's okay, shhhh, it's alright. Just remember, whenever mom's being a butt, just come find Superman, okay?" Abby nods into his shoulder. Clark shoots his mom one more judgy look before carrying Abby out of the kitchen and into his room to play violent video games with his friends.


End file.
